Lucy the Color Dragon Slayer
by Deathwonderwish
Summary: Typical Lucy leave story with my own ideas and some OCs. She want to become stronger. [This is not because of Lisanna, and story set after the GMG with out the Tartaros arc]So please enjoy(different stuff came later into the story, the first chapters have the same storyline ) IN PROCESS OF REWRITING.
1. News! About this story!

**news!**

 **Hello everyone, once again I'm back in this story, and I have decided to rewrite this, because, before it was horrible. The grammar, structure and the plot.**

 **I guess this time I will plan the plot of the story a little bit before writing it.**


	2. Leave Behind the Memories

well here you have to the first chapter.

I don't own Fairy Tail. And never will.

I finally found a beta reader who want to correct my mistakes in my stories, and now this has improved a lot. I want to thanks Age Of Awesomeness.

Well enjoy reading everyone.

Chapter one: Leave Behind the Memories.

Dear Mama,

3 weeks have passed since the Grand Magic Games, and I'm still the same. I haven't changed at all. In fact, I'm still weak compared to the rest of my guild mates. What can I say? I'm just a simple celestial spirit mage. I love my magic—and spirits.

Fairy Tail lost the games because of me. Even after everything that happened during the S-Class exam. Our guild is still the worst. I feel that I need to become stronger everyday.

The one word I use to describe myself now is 'useless'. Yes, Mama, I feel that I'm useless. Is just that everyone around me is so strong and then there's me. Me? I can't do anything.

I'm sorry, Mama, if I sound depressed. But I need to tell you my feelings.

Well, enough about me… How about you? How's dad? I still need to write him his letter. I hope you guys are doing better then me. I love you, and I always will, Mama.

With lots of love,

Your daughter,

Lucy Heartfilia.

Dear Father,

Hello, Father. How have you been? I am sorry for everything. I haven't written to you in these months is because I don't know what to write.

I have been busy, with the Grand Magic Games and the guild. I guess I'll tell you the same thing I told Mama. We lost the GMG, and it was all because of me. I feel useless.

What can I do? Before I told you that all I need is a family, and friends, but I'm starting to think that power is more important than family and friends. Although, I don't mean that type of power. I mean magic power.

I also want to tell you that I am tired of the cliches where everyone says "with the power of family and friendship, we are invincible". It's all because of that phrase that I'm weak. I care too much about others.

I am sorry for all of this negativity about all this.

I love you, and I forgive you.

With lots of love,

Your daughter,

Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy's POV

I hate having so many feelings. It makes me feel weak. Forget that, I am weak.

I walk alone to the same old guild, one that we still have because of me. I don't care anymore. Because to care about something makes you hurt.

Entering the guild, I could hear the usual,

"What a weakling she is," and, "I wish she would die and never come back," and, "Oh god, it's her again. It's because of her that we lost." I just ignore the comments and keep walking to my usual place.

"What would you like Lucy?" Mira is still nice and she never said anything. For that I'm grateful.

"Just water please," I say, a small smile on my face.

"Coming right up!" She tells me. I sat there, waiting.

I saw my old team walking over to me. Although I wasn't officially out of the team, we still go our separate ways. I'm going to guess that today is when they are going to 'officially' kick me off of the team.

"Lucy, we're sorry, but you can't be on this team anymore. Get lost," Natsu said coldly.

"He's right! You are too weak to be on our team," Gray said.

"We can't allow weaklings to be in this guild. It's all your fault that we lost the games. Now we are no longer the best guild," Erza said.

I was right. They were going to kick me out. I guess it's a good time to leave, isn't it? I laughed out loud. I guess this, for some reason, surprises many people because I just laughed like that. I just ignored them.

"You know what? You're right! I am weak, but you know what? I found something out during these past 3 weeks. Feeling doesn't always make us strong. That's why I'm too weak. I used to care about everything and was hoping that I would finally find someone who cares about me too. A family was what I needed. Friends were what I needed. But now I know that those things don't matter if one wants to survive in the world." I finished my speech and I started to walk toward the gate.

"Remember one more thing. If it helps, I'll leave the guild myself. I admit that it was my fault, so if you feel bad or whatever, don't," I pause, "Oh, silly me, why did I say that? Everyone has selfish reasons in life. Of course you wouldn't feel anything. Well, good-bye Fairy Tail. For now," I walked away and didn't turn back. I don't care about their reaction, whether good or bad. I don't want to and I don't need to care.

It's time for my own adventure to begin.

Back at the guild.

Natsu's POV

"That wasn't Lucy… she changed," I mumbled sadly when she left through the door.

"Of course, flame brain!" Gray said. She was right, we ignored everything. It was our fault too. Now she's leaving. I'll might not see her again. What kind of friend am I? I hurt someone important to me.

"I'm going for a walk alone," I said, walking out. I head to the forest, a place where Happy doesn't know about. I'm glad that no one followed me, because I don't want anyone to see me in this state.

I'm a liar. We all are. We are always saying we should act like a family. Now we have broken that. We hurt one of us.

I run to the train station, in case I can see her again, if she is there. I hope that I'm not too late.

Erza's POV

I start to feel guilty after Natsu left too. Lucy was always like a sister to me. Why did I say that? She was right. We all have our selfish reasons. We were all so desperate to win the games, and we never thought about anything. It was everyone's fault, so Lucy isn't the only one to blame.

I realize that now, but it's too late. Because she's already left.

"Guys, what she said was right! If we are to blame someone it should be all of us," I shouted.

Many of the members nodded in agreement.

Gray's POV

I pushed away the one person who was like a sister to me. I don't know why I did it.

I agree with Erza.

Lucy's POV

Without another thought I walked onto the train. "Well, good-bye Magnolia. Good-bye feelings," I mumbled

"Wait, Lucy!" A familiar voice called from behind. I turn around to find the pink-haired idiot, one that I don't want to see. I stopped,

"What do you want, Natsu?" I ask, trying to sound emotionless.

"I want to apologize. You were right, and I want to say-" I cut him off,

"Don't say that you're sorry. It's not your fault. It's my decision. Nobody in the guild should feel sorry for someone like me. I already said that I don't want to care for people who I don't want to care for. So there is no need to care about me either. By the way, this is the last warning: go back and tell your guild that no one will come and look for me. Or else I'll kill them like how I kill a real enemy. After I leave this place, all the old memories will be forgotten," I warn before I enter the train to find my seat. Then I see Natsu waiting there, looking hurt. The train is about to leave.

Well, they deserved it.

Here you have it! The new first chapter, I hope it is ok.

Please review, it would help me update much quicker.

Thanks for reading.


	3. The Memories Left Behind

Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter.

Once again I want to thanks Age of Awesomeness for correcting my mistakes. And so enjoy reading.

I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter Two: The Memories Left Behind

Dear Mama, Father,

Hello, I'm here with another letter. Today I'm writing the letter on the train. I still don't know where to go. I didn't have a plan before leaving Magnolia, since I left the guild, and they kicked me out.

I take back everything that I said before. About Fairy Tail being my family. Now I know to not rely on the power of friendship. It's pointless. And now I know not to trust others easily. Mama, Father… what should I do? I know what to do but at the same time I'm confused. I know that I want to keep distance from other people, but I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do. To push people away. All I want now is power.

Mama, remember that time you told me about the One True Magic? You said it was love, but I don't see it. Is it really love or is it something else? I'm confused. After what happened on the island, I started to think about it. And I don't have a conclusion.

I wondered if one day, I could find it. I never had the chance… but now is my chance, right? I'm on a journey to learn new magic and also to learn new things. Don't worry; I'll never give up on celestial magic. My celestial spirits will always be my family. I want them to stay with me forever. Well, I shouldn't be so emotional, huh?

Now I don't care. I'll talk with you and treat this as my personal diary. I'm sorry, Mama, Father, that I left behind the other letters. I couldn't bring anything with me to this trip apart from some clothes, food and money. But I promise that if I could, I'd definitely go back for them.

Well, good-bye, for now. I'm getting off of the train now.

I will always love you, Mama, Father.

With lots of love,

Your daughter,

Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu's POV

I saw her get onto the train. She had a hurt expression when she walked onto the train, and her voice is cold. She told me to warn the guild that she'll treat everyone like enemies if we try to go after her.

She wasn't lying when she said that she wanted to change, and I understand her. Walking back, I automatically arrived at her apartment. Has it turned into a habit? That I need to come here, every time? Well this is like my second home, but even without Lucy here, it's still her home. I'll miss her yelling and shouting about getting into her house without permission. Never I thought that I would. I laughed to myself, sitting there on her bed, laughing like a crazy man. Well, am I laughing or crying? I don't care anymore.

Then I saw it, the box where I remember Lucy put all the letters to her mom and dad. It was on her table. It's strange that she didn't put it somewhere safe. She probably thinks that no one will even care to read them. I headed toward the table, and saw two envelopes. One had "Mama" on it and the other hand "Father".

I don't know if I should read them, but I did it anyways. Maybe I could find a little bit more out about Lucy.

I started reading, the "Father" one was written yesterday, so there must be something. (Those are the ones from the first chapter. I'll explain it later)

When I finished reading both of them I feel more guilty than before. She feels useless, and she doesn't care about friendship and family anymore.

"Lucy, we are sorry. It wasn't just your fault" I mumbled sadly, as I read some other letters, every single one of them having one thing in common; they all talk about sad things. None of the letters talked about us, just about her. Unlike when she used to write about everything that happens during the day in Fairy Tail, events during missions, funny things that happened during the day. She once told me that she use those letters as a diary apart from telling her parent what happens. So I guess the letters started to be more optimistic too when there is nothing interesting happening around her, because almost all of us ignored her during the past three weeks.

Reading some of her old letters, some from many years ago. Those were happy memories, they're all about our trips, her days in fairy tail, funny stories, about how happy she was when she first joined fairy tail, and how we met…

I run back to the guild, not caring about another thing, kicking open the door. I found everybody doing things and acting like nothing happened. Aren't they guilty? I feel my anger raised. To a point where even my fire is hot for me.

"What the hell do all of you think you are doing?! Don't you feel guilty at all?!" I shouted as I entered the guild, looking at some people talking and laughing like nothing had happened.

"Natsu, calm down!" Erza yelled.

"Why should I?! You're all acting so normal, like she never left!"

"Stop before you burn the building down, fire brain! Think for once!" Gray said. I didn't realize that I called him by his name when I yelled back,

"Gray, shut up. It was all our fault now that Lucy isn't here anymore. I don't care what you say, but the way you're acting is not respectful at all."

Erza pointed one of her swords at me. "Shut up! You don't know what we did. Do you think she wants us to act the way you think we should?! I don't care what you have in your mind, Natsu, but we want to move on! She was another one of my sisters in this guild, all of you are my family. Do you think I don't feel sad and guilty?!" she said, her hair hiding her face so I couldn't see her face.

"She was my sister too!" Gray shouted. With Juvia by his side, crying.

Now I'm a little more calm than before. Because I don't feel as angry anymore. I sighed,

"You were right. She told me earlier in the train station. She said that it was her decision, and that she didn't want us to feel sorry for her. She also told me that she doesn't want us to care about her, or to go looking for her because she'll see us as enemies." I explained and walked out the door once again, this time with Happy following me. We went to our house and for the rest of the day we didn't do anything apart from thinking about the past events.

When they say you "learn to love someone, only when they are gone," is true. I don't know this feeling, but I know Lucy had always been special to me...

End of the chapter.

*the letters. Is what Lucy use to express her feelings (at least in this story as I changed Lucy's personality here so is not a open minded person anymore. ) she use it as a diary. Is anyone have any questions regarding to that, just ask me.

Thanks for reading everyone!


	4. Arriving At a Forest

Sorry for before, this had some technical problems. Which it was showing something really strange and no one could understand it. But anyways I hope now it doesn't happen anymore. Let's hope for the best.

But anyways here is the new chapter. Is longer then the other two. And I don't own Fairy Tail

As for the question a quest asked me from the review, I can't answer it back directly so I'll just do it here.

Ccelia- I'm sorry that there won't be a french version of this story because I don't know french.

Chapter 3. Arriving at a forest.

Dear Mama, Father,

Hello. Today, I'm writing this letter in a hotel. I have arrived at a place far away from Magnolia. After spending one day and one night on a train, I just arrived this morning. And now my muscles feel like they are killing me. I'm exhausted from this train ride.

I'm confused with my duties as a living human… I mean, what is the meaning of living? It's not that I don't value my life. In fact, I value my life very much. I just get why we are alive. If our lives are composed of love, hate, violence, magic and death. With the passing of time, they become the most important thing in a person's life. I just don't understand why.

Before you died, Mama, and Father began ignoring me… I felt that my life was a living hell. Even as a child I felt useless and sad. I don't know if it's just me, or is what's happening lately is similar to what happened when I was a child? Maybe that's why I didn't feel sad when the… incident occurred. Well, let's leave that topic.

Like I said before, I'm confused. I don't know what to think anymore. Am I really just going to push everyone away like that? Or should I at least try to trust someone?

Lots of love,

Your confused daughter,

Lucy.

Lucy's POV

The light shines on my face. With that I know it's morning. Every time I get wake up, the morning's light is what I always see.

It took me some time to realize that I'm not in my own apartment anymore. Now, I wake up to see an unfamiliar room. 'Oh right, I left Magnolia,' I remind myself. Then I laugh.

"Well, I guess today is my new beginning, huh?" I asked out loud. It was more like I was talking to myself. I headed to the bathroom, and completed my usual morning routine. I called out Cancer to cut my hair, which is now short, reaching just above my shoulders. One side of the hair falls over one of my eyes so that eye is hidden from the rest of the world. I'm pretty happy with my new look. I think it's worth it because if I want a new beginning, then I will need a new look.

After getting ready, I put on a black sweater and a pair of blue jeans. I put my keys on my belt and I leave the room. I start to look for breakfast, as I'm hungry. Very hungry. Maybe after eating, I'll go explore the forest nearby.

I had a feeling that I would find something interesting there.

When I arrived at the centre, I found a lot of people gathering at one spot.

"What's going on here?" I asked one of the villagers as I moved closer.

"You seems to be new here, young one, but this town has been cursed for a long time. The rumours say it's all because of the mountain god, who's angry. So, we have been suffering all this time. And now the mayor is hoping for someone get rid of it as a job," an old lady explained. I noted that in the centre of the circle, a man is talking. I did my best to listen to what he was saying. He was going on about some type of job request.

"I'll go!" I shouted. All the people turned to me as they spread apart so I could pass through to the centre of the circle.

"It's just a monster, right?" I asked. "I'm a mage, so it wouldn't be a problem for me," I added.

"Are you sure about this, young lady? It is dangerous, even for a mage," the man, who I believe to be the mayor, said. I forced a smile,

"Don't worry! I'll do my best. I have been on tons of dangerous missions, so this one will just be another one," I said.

"Very well. What is your name, young lady?"

"I am Lucy Starlight, sir," I replied. I chose to avoid giving them my real last name because I don't want to be recognized by anyone who knows about Fairy Tail. Or someone who saw the girl that lost twice in the Grand Magic Games.

Curiosity killed the cat, but its satisfaction brought it back.

I headed to the forest soon afterward. I wonder what type of monster will be in this forest.

"Don't worry Lucy, it's just like another mission," I mumbled to myself. "But you were always with another person! Whether it was Natsu or the rest of the team," I pause.

"You are weak, Lucy," my inner voice piped up.

Oh great! Now my inner voice is talking to me. In the end, I ignore it, knowing it won't do anything good for me. I sighed, continuing to walk into the forest. The further in I go, the stronger the magical signal is. Could this be some kind of magical creature? But how can it be this strong?

It might be a dragon. But the question is, how? I know from the books I read, and the dragon slayers, that dragons all disappeared on that one day. 7/07/X777. July 7th, year X777. Everyone says that curiosity kills the cat. I think I'm the cat right now.

Why am I not afraid of death? Even though this might be the last time I breathe and enjoy life. But I don't care, not at all. My attention is diverted from my thoughts as I see light coming from in front of me. I quickly rushed over to see where the light was coming from. As I was hiding behind the bushes, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped open.

Then I fainted of shock.

Curiosity killed the cat, but its satisfaction brought it back.

Behind the bushes, resting, was the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen. It's big, giant. It has beautiful and colourful skin, fur, scales, whatever they were. I'm not sure what it's hide was covered in, but from my angle I think they are scales. Right now, it's sleeping peacefully. I move a little closer and my eyes widen even more. It seems to be a dragon…

How is this possible?

I move closer to touch the scales, which feel warm and welcoming. I hear sounds and see signals of it waking up. I start to panic, but I'm frozen in my place.

"Are you a human?" the 'it' is a she, her voice soft and caring. Hearing her voice, I feel slightly better. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Lucy Starlight. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I'll go now," I said nervously.

"Wait, child. Don't go. You're the first human I have met during my 1000 years of life. You are very interesting. And I see potential in you, young mage," she pauses. "I'm Colorina the colour dragon. I want to teach you my power."

"Really? Why me? I'm weak," I said.

"Don't say that. No one is weak. Everyone has their own strength. Don't think you are weak. I've been looking for someone with a kind heart, and now I have met you. However, you are the first human I have ever met."

"Thank you, Colorina," I smiled as I relaxed. "Oh, I almost forget why I am here… Are you the one who is controlling the village?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, I'm the guardian of this forest and this land. Many years ago I was sent here to protect this part of the world. Originally, this was meant to be sacred, where no human would ever set foot. But one day this became a populated place. I feel the lives around this land. In the beginning, I was angry, so I used magic to teach them lessons," she pauses and takes a breath before starting again. "But then I got used to it, so after some time, I stopped attacking them. But now I feel bad things coming here, so I want everyone to leave this village. So that they'll be safe," Colorina explained. I nodded.

"Um… I see," I take a deep breath. "Could you show me how your magic works? I know a little bit about dragon slayer magic because I know dragon slayers, but from you're telling me, it seems to be different," I said in a rush, anxious.

"You are right child, but let me ask you a question. Why do the leaves on the trees appear green?" The dragon asked. I thought for a moment before answering,

"Because when the light reflects on them, the natural colour of the leaves reflects back at us, which, to our minds, is light composed of all the colours," I explained. "But the chlorophyll doesn't absorb much of the green light, so the leaves appear green because most of the light reflected is green light."

"Correct. So here you have it; I'm the colour Dragon, my element, instead of fire, ice, earth or air is 'colour', although you could say that my magic has to do with light because my weakness is darkness," she said

"Because in the dark we can't see any colours, right?" I finished and she nodded.

"Yes, that's right,"

"What do you eat? I mean, other dragon slayers eat their element, so do you eat colour?" she nodded once again

"Yes, my magic allows me to eat anything that has a colour within it. I can't eat anything transparent," she explained.

"So if you are going to teach me dragon slayer magic, when can we start?" I asked.

"We can start right now, if you want. It's not hard at all. Here, eat this. It's one of my scales." She slowly wiggled a piece of her scale from her tail, passing it to me. It's beautiful. I hesitated before putting it in my mouth and swallowing. As I swallowed it, a feeling of an unfamiliar energy in my body grew.

Then everything went black. Again.

Curiosity killed the cat, but its satisfaction brought it back.

I opened my eyes because of the bright light on my face. 'This is the second time I've woken up in an unfamiliar place,' I sighed.

"You are awake, I see," a sweet female voice said. I sat up and peered over my shoulder and saw a woman who looked to be in her 20's. She has beautiful, long white hair that reached to the ground, and beautiful teal eyes. She's wearing a casual black dress with a white scarf. (Familiar with this appearance?! She is basically a female version of Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach.) Apart from that, her appearance is simple with no makeup or jewelry.

"Um… who are you? Where am I? I remember being with a dragon and her name is Colorina. Where is she?!" I said, panicked. I hope what happened wasn't just a dream.

The woman giggled,

"That's me, child. What do you think of this form?" she asked while spinning around. A shocked expression takes over my face.

"How? I thought that-"

"Dragons can't transform?" she finished, with a smile on her beautiful face. I nodded and she laughed again.

"Well, you know nothing," she took a look at my hurt face and quickly added, "Not that anyone really does. I can change whenever I want to. It would be too uncomfortable to move around in that size for long! Well, enough about me! I was right that you have potential! You survived after eating my scale! So, tell me, do you feel any different?" Colorina asked. I looked down at my hands, and a sudden burst of magical power appeared in my hand as an ball of magic and light with a mixture of different colours

"Wow! Colorina, this is beautiful! Is this your magic?" I asked, amazed.

"Yes, Lucy dear! And you will be training under me from now on! Now that you are up, we should go!" she said. My eyes widened again.

"We? You're coming with me, Colorina?" I asked. Colorina nodded,

"Yes, I'll go with you. From what I know you were supposed to hunt me and take the monster back to the village. So, why not go and get the money so we can leave for your adventure? You do want to improve your magic, right?" She smirked.

"How did you know?"

"One of the… consequences… of obtaining my power is that I could read your mind. Although I only read your past and not the thoughts that you're having now!" She stopped. "So, it's like everything you've done in the past had me there beside you!" she exclaimed.

I stare into space, speechless. So many things have happened. I didn't say anything as I got up from the hard ground and followed her as she led the way towards the village.

Curiosity killed the cat, but its satisfaction brought it back.

(Little note from The Age of Awesomeness down here)

Hey, 1234mariext5678, NO AN'S IN THE STORY! Anyways, as a little note, that 1234mariext5678 WILL leave in, I hope you are enjoying the story! And my efforts that go into editing these chapters *looks at 1234mariext5678*. Honestly though, I invite anyone who reviews on this story to a virtual party… which will have virtual soda and virtual cookies and cake! Hope to see y'all there! Keep reviewing, and I'm sure 1234mariext5678 will appreciate it! Crazy Beta-Reader signing out!

Me: thank you :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Learn to trust others again.

Dear Mama, Father,

Once again I'm writing this letter on the train. In the future this might become a habit. But I don't care; right now, I'm happy.

You don't know, yet, what happened to me yesterday. It was really a crazy day. First, I went to a forest because the village I'm staying has some problems… and well, I helped with it by completing the job as a mission. In the forest I met a dragon! Her name is Colorina the Colour dragon! She's beautiful with her colourful scales and her human form is incredible!

Later, we arrived together at the village and nobody paid attention to us. Colorina said that if she doesn't want other people to see her, they don't. She can make herself invisible but I could still see her.

The mayor gave me the money and the village gave me their thanks after Colorina turned everything back to normal. After that the town was really beautiful! Green was everywhere and the people looked happier too!

Anyways, Colorina and I traveled together to this town near the last one. She told me that this will be a journey for me to train and learn about new magic, just like what I wanted to do in the past. She read my past after I ate the scale she had given me to obtain her powers.

Lots of love,

Your daughter,

Lucy.

Lucy's POV

"Oh, wow! This is incredible! Don't tell me that you humans use all this? What does this thing do?" Colorina asked as we pass through the market, picking up a cup. She's like a 3-year-old child, who's curious about everything that she sees. I don't blame her.

"Well, that's a cup. We use them to drink water, or other drinks," I say as I point to the grass cups.

"You drink water with that? I want to try one day!" she said, excited. I laughed at her behaviour. It's just like that for the rest of our walk at the market. She continued asking me questions about what she saw, and I would give her answers explaining the functions of different things. The walk was, overall, fun because she couldn't stop asking questions.

"Colorina, are you hungry?" I asked as we passed by a restaurant.

"I'm a little hungry, but don't worry about me! I can eat almost anything," she answered. Oh yeah. I almost forgot that I saw her eating the colour of the leaves, and the leaves just… disappeared. She told me that they were there, but we can't see or feel them because the colour within them disappears… I didn't understand why, but I let it go. Is it like going invisible? I don't know.

"Let's go to this restaurant! I'm starving! I think you would like human food," I said as I smiled at Colorina.

"Great! Let's go! I can't wait!" she exclaimed as we headed into the restaurant. I ordered some food, but Colorina had a tough time eating the food because she didn't understand how to eat it. I taught her how to eat food like a normal person, and she learnt quickly. Instead of just eating the colour in the food, she ate the food like a normal human would do. The rest of day she did nothing but stare and ask questions about the things in and around the market. Some people gave us strange looks. I'm not sure if it's because of her behaviour or because of her strange appearance, but I don't really care.

Later that day she bought a bunch of things, which she called souvenirs. I just sweat-dropped because I don't know where she got money for that.

"Stop that kid! Please stop that kid!" I heard someone shout. We looked over to the origin of that voice, and I noticed people in the crowd moving away. A small kid was running between them.

I moved so I could stop the kid, which, with a closer look, is a girl. Her hair is messy and her clothes are ripped and dirty.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Move out of my way! I'm being followed!" she yelled back. The girl looked no more than 11 years old. With her long, messy black hair, I couldn't see her eyes. They were covered by bangs. She held something close to her chest.

"Come this way, kid," I said to her. Colorina noticed the scene and followed us. We stopped after a while.

"Now, can you please explain what happened? My name is Lucy. What's yours?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm Hinata. And I was just taking some food. If I didn't, my brother and I will die of starvation. My brother has to work and I do what I can to bring food home." Hinata explained.

I smiled. "It's alright. Let's get you home and we can talk about what happened, okay?"

I took her hand and she guided us to her house. Colorina followed closely behind. From the corner of my eye I saw her give me a small smile.

"Onee-chan, this is where I live. Right now Brother shouldn't be home because he has work in a-" She was telling us, but another voice cut her off.

"You're back! I was so worried, Hina-chan!" A boy that appears to be the same age as me entered the small living room. The houses in this area are generally small. I think this is the poor area of the city.

"But Brother… aren't you supposed to be at work?" Hinata asked.

The boy tried not to show his sad and disappointed face "I'm sorry, but I got fired by them again," He said. He, unlike his sister, had brighter coloured hair. It's what I called chocolate-caramel brown, and I could see his eyes were a dark brown, almost black if you didn't look closely. He wore a simple dirty shirt and dirty pants, just like his sister.

"Who are you?" he asked, finally noticing us. I waved.

"I'm Lucy Starlight, it's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Colorina."

"We're travellers and we met Hinata earlier today." I said.

"Yeah, they helped me escape from the store owner." She holds up whatever it was she took. "And look what I got us today! We can have meat for dinner"

"Thanks you so very much for helping my sister. My name is Kevin Miyamoto, and this is my sister, Hinata Miyamoto. I think she had already told you that."

Colorina's POV

It's nice to see Lucy back to normal, after what happened to her in the past. That child had a tough childhood, and then the people she cared for the most kicked her out. But even after all that, she's still a very caring person. Despite the fact that she promised herself that she won't share feelings for anyone anymore. Lucy Heartfilia. I know her real name. I always have, from the first time we met. Then I learned more about her when she ate my scale.

I hope that you're happy now, Lucy.

"Colorina, what are you thinking?! Come on, we're going to prepare dinner together!" Lucy said. I missed the conversation they had, I guess it was probably Hinata telling her brother about what happened, or they were just having a simple conversation.

"Yeah, coming! What are you preparing?" I asked.

"I'm going to make curry, and they-" Lucy pointed at Hinata and Kevin. "-are going to help." Lucy answered. I wonder what curry is.

"Sounds good. Can I help too?" I asked.

"Of course. Nee-chan is making something delicious!" little Hinata said.

"I see." I smiled.

"Hina-chan, why don't you go and set the table. Today, we have guests." her brother said.

The little sister exited the room. Then Kevin turned to us. "You are mages, aren't you?" he asked. Well, I'm not human.

Lucy nodded. "How did you know?" The boy sighed.

"Please don't tell Hina-chan what I'm going to tell you. Long ago, this city was full of magic, and people loved magic. Later, a dark guild called Death Water was found somewhere around here many years ago. From then on, no one wanted to use magic. The mages who used to live here had to move away. Although there are still some mages here, they never use their magic in public. It will only cause panic if the citizens knew.

"I'm ashamed of everything because my mother used to be a really powerful mage in the guild. She was a S-class, and my father was a simple mage with no experience at all. After a while, my father died on a mission, and my mother went missing. There are Rumours that father was killed by her. Or something like that. To be honest, I lied to Hina-chan and told her that they died in an accident, because she was really young and she doesn't remember anything.

"The reason we're like this is because I can't find any jobs here, and we're both mages. They kicked me out today after finding out I use magic." He pauses, adding, "I'm a water and ice mage, by the way." The boy named Kevin explained. This place is just like that Edolas from Lucy's memories. "I wanted to warn you about that, so be careful." he told us.

Lucy nodded. "Thank you, we be aware of that. However, could you tell us more about this dark guild?" she asked

"Yeah. We could help this village." I said.

"I don't know that much about it. What I know is that they have a mysterious master, rumour say that he is really powerful and that he's a dragon slayer." Hearing that, Lucy's eyes, and mine, widened.

"I don't know the element though, 'cause he never appears. The woman who I used to consider my mother was the leader most of the time. It was almost like she was the master." He pauses. "Anyways, let's talk about this later because we need to have dinner, and I'm afraid Hina-chan will come. She's too young to know all this. We can talk about it after dinner," he said.

"Sounds good," I said, nodding.

During dinner we told each other stories, and we had a lot of fun listening to the stories Lucy told. I feel that she's trying to avoid her past with fairy tail. I sighed. It will take some time for her to get used to her new life.

Lucy's POV

"I've heard that this guild is know for their series of killing and kidnapping citizens here. And they have a lot of strong mages. Apparently, their enemy is Fairy Tail, but I'm not really sure why, because I heard that the guild was weak after some stupid things that happened to them."

Hearing the name of Fairy Tail, I froze. Kevin is explaining about the dark guild, and right now, we are on the roof. Hinata has already gone to sleep, and Colorina is out for a walk.

"Yeah… strange…" I awkwardly agreed with him.

"But who cares about that? Guilds exist for fighting and conflicts. What matters now is that they're using the people in our village for their members. I could also say that that's a reason why every mage here left." He sighed. "The world is messed up. Isn't it?"

We looked up at the stars, bright in the night sky. It makes me recall Mama.

"Yeah, it is," I say as I nod in agreement. "But we can't help it, it's just how things are. Life always gives you new problems and you have to sort them out by yourself."

"What about your friends?" he asked.

"I used to have many friends. I even considered them my family because my mother died when I was young and, well, my father wasn't what I wanted him to be until he died too. But my friends, they hurt me in some ways that I feel friendship were not worth keeping. I felt useless compared to all of them and I learned the hard way that, life is not cliché, and one person's willpower has nothing to do with what others do to you." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Hina-chan and I are different because we never had that chance to meet anyone who we could trust. I mean, really trust with everything. Most people are just some friends that she used to have, and they always want us to join the stupid guild. They're not people I can have a normal conversation with. We're really happy to meet you, Lucy, and your friend Colorina. Didn't you see how happy Hina-chan is? That little devil is normally aggressive to strangers," he said, laughing.

"Really? That's unbelievable!" For the first time in these past days, I laughed. "It's really late. We should probably go to sleep too, don't you think?" I asked and he nodded. We headed inside to the bedroom. We all had to share one room because there wasn't enough room for everyone.

List of OCs

Name- Colorina

Age- 1000+ years old.

Physical description (human form)- Long white hair, bright teal eyes. Looks to be in her 20s. Wears a casual black dress with a white scarf.

Personality- Childish a majority of the time, but is capable of being serious when the situation calls for it.

Magic- Mainly uses Colour Dragon Magic, but knows little bits of mind magic.

Likes- Anything that humans use.

Dislikes- The dark.

Name- Hinata Miyamoto

Age- 11 years old.

Physical description- Long, messy black hair and dark brown eyes. Some of her hair covers one side of her face. (An earlier description- Mid-length hair that she kept in a ponytail. Wore an eyepatch to cover her eye that changes colour when she uses her magic.) She wears a plain t-shirt and plain shorts.

Personality- Stubborn. Aggressive towards people she doesn't know.

Magic- YOU WILL NEVER KNOW

Likes- Chocolate and sweets.

Dislikes-?

Dislikes-?

Name- Kevin Miyamoto

Age- 17 years old.

Physical description- Short, messy caramel-brown hair and dark brown eyes. Wears a t-shirt and ripped pants.

Personality- Kind-hearted and calm. He has a short temper and is destructive when mad.

Magic- Ice and water magics

Likes- His friends

Dislikes- His mother

BLAME THE BETA! I didn't edit this as quick as I normally do! I'M SORRY! First it was final exams and all that, then it was be-dragged-around-everywhere-by-my-parents! I'm sorry!

That's all I have to say, but who came to my cookie party? I don't recall seeing many people…

-The Age of Awesomeness


End file.
